First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the product of $1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-8$ times that expression and then add $-6$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $6$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ do? $-8(x+6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(x+6)-6$.